


Some Teacher (arc two)

by RaaorQtpbpdy



Series: Some Teacher [3]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Assassination, Canon-Typical Violence, Class 3 E (Assassination Classroom), M/M, Ministry of Defense, Rated for swearing and some violence, Teacher!Nagisa, biography project, class 3-5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-06-15 00:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15400608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaaorQtpbpdy/pseuds/RaaorQtpbpdy
Summary: "Nagisa-sensei, why did you decide to be a teacher?" Kirasaya asked."It was in middle school," Nagisa said fondly, "I had an amazing teacher, and he inspired me to become one myself. He helped me realize that I wanted to mould young minds.""Was he really that great a teacher?" Kirasaya was skeptical, but Nagisa just smiled at his student. "What was his name?""We called him Koro-Sensei," Nagisa told her, "and he was the greatest teacher I've ever had."**********Taking place right after Assassination Classroom, as seen largely through the eyes of his students. (In 3rd person of course, don't worry)**********((Arc 1 completed))Started.............17/8/18Completed.......19/10/18Originally posted on my WattPad @RaaorQtpbpdy





	1. Project time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa assigns his students a biography project, to write about someone they look up to and want to know more about. Kirasaya decides to do her project on Nagisa, despite his protests.

As Nagisa walked down the halls in a dark red skirt and matching cardigan with thigh-high black stockings, he tried to act as if it was nothing unusual. He pretended not to notice the other teachers' stares, and he held his head high, despite the fact that he was absolutely certain he was blushing as red as his outfit. He was just glad he'd convinced Karma not to make him wear high heels to 'complete the ensemble.' 

Filled with dread, Nagisa entered his classroom. At a glance he could tell that every single student was present, with the exception of Kiya, who had been absent on the day of the deal, and therefore didn't know what she was missing. Even Asui had actually shown up on time, for once, to witness this event in all its glory. They watched him with sadistic grins plastered on their faces. Even the particularly mild-mannered kids became devil-spawn. 

"Alright people." Nagisa's voice cracked, just to intensify his embarrassment. He cleared his throat before continuing. "I'm assigning you all a project today." There was a collective groan, but he saw interest in a few faces. "It's a biography project. Each of you are going to choose someone who you admire, or someone you consider a good role-model, or just someone you want to learn more about. I suggest you come up with multiple options because you all have to choose someone different. 

"You will research that person, write a paper about them, and present it to the class. You must include a photograph of the person, but a title page is optional. I have a printout of the guidelines to hand out to you all." He pulled a stack of papers from his bag and began passing them out. "I'll give you some time now to come up with your subject, I want all the choices finalized by tomorrow morning." 

It had hardly been a few moments before Fukara raised his hand. "I'd like to do mine on Mase Haruna," he said. 

"I think that's a good choice for you Fukara-kun," Nagisa said, smiling. "You all can have first period, and you can use your phones for research, then we have to move on to science. Once you have your pick, come tell me; I'll write it down." After that, friends started talking to each other about who they were going to pick. 

"Man, I have no idea who I'm going to do," Shirota complained, meandering over to Fumei and Akemi, who sat next to each other, and taking a seat on Kirasaya's desk. 

"Me neither," Fumei replied, her eyes drifted around the room subconsciously, noting things at random. The windows were unlocked, except for the one nearest the front of the class, for some unknown reason. The second locker from the bottom on the far right was hanging open. Her eyes landed on Nagisa-sensei's hands as he stood by his desk, tugging down on the hem of his skirt, not wanting to sit in case it was too short. It wasn't. 

"I'm doing mine on tentacle-whip Sugino Tomohito," Fumei heard Hinata tell Nagisa-sensei. Of course the sportiest guy in the class followed college baseball. And he was apparently very impressed by the player. It stood to reason he'd want to know more about him. 

"Someone we want to know more about?" She stared intensely at Nagisa's hands again. The same hands that, only a few days ago, had sent her into a panic with a single touch. "Na—" 

"I'm going to do mine on Nagisa-sensei," Kirasaya said, clearly having made up her mind. Fumei had been about to say the same thing, but she was actually relieved when her friend claimed it instead. She wasn't sure if she really wanted to know after all. 

"Good luck with that. If you need help, call me," Fumei offered, instead of arguing. "I have a feeling you're gonna have a shitload of trouble researching him." 

"Thanks Fumei," Akemi said sarcastically. 

"Have you guys chosen somebody yet?" asked Saishuu as he approached them. 

"Akemi-chan has," Shirota said. "I am so clueless about this project I might as well just do the noodle guy from Matsuraiken." 

"Muramatsu-sama," Saishuu corrected with a laugh. 

"Whatever." Shirota shrugged. "What about you?" 

"I don't know yet," Saishuu admitted. "I'll probably pick someone I already know a lot about since I don't have much time to research." 

"Good idea," Shirota said, nodding in approval. "In that case, maybe I'll choose my older brother." 

"He's a criminal, though," Saishuu pointed out. "Do you really want Nagisa-sensei thinking that's the sort of person you admire?" 

"Good point." Shirota frowned. Fumei had taken out her phone, and was ignoring everyone again. "Whatcha doing Fumei?" 

"Deciding," Fumei said, then apparently found what she was looking for. "Horibe Itona." She smirked triumphantly. 

"Who?" 

"There's this up-and-coming tech company that I was thinking about going to work for after high-school if my other plan doesn't pan out," Fumei explained. "It was tiny and almost completely unknown four years ago, then the current CEO took over from his dad, and has been building it up so that now it's actually starting to compete with major companies. They're doing some really revolutionary stuff there, but the new CEO doesn't like to have his name or face in the news, so I had to look it up, it'll be tricky getting a photo of him." 

"You know a lot about this, huh," Shirota noted. 

"What's your other plan?" Saishuu wondered, "and why wouldn't it pan out?" 

"It's funny how sometimes you cuss every other word, but sometimes you go on long tangents like that without any profanity at all." Akemi shook her head in wonder. "Amazing." 

"Oh, fuck y'all," Fumei snipped, "I'm gonna tell Nagisa-sensei who I chose, you wanna come Akemi, and leave the boys to make a damn decision." Kirasaya nodded with a chuckle. 

They walked up to Nagisa's desk and he looked up at them with a smile. "You two are actually going to do the project?" He sounded pleasantly surprised. 

"Don't get too excited." Fumei said. "Both of our reasons are selfish as hell." 

"Still though," Nagisa argued, "you girls hardly do anything outside of class, so forgive me if I'm glad to see you taking on an assignment for once. So who did you pick?" 

"Horibe Itona," Fumei said. 

"Really?" Nagisa-sensei asked, thoughtfully. "I suppose I should've guessed you were a techie based on the amount of time you spend _on your phone during my lessons_." Fumei caught the hint, but didn't care, and took her phone out again as she walked back to her seat. "What about you Kirasaya-san?" 

"I want to do mine on _you_ ," she said. 

Nagisa blinked a few times, not quite comprehending. "What?" 

"You said 'someone we want to know more about,'" she recalled. "I figured you were the obvious choice for me." 

"Please don't do your project on me," Nagisa asked politely. "I mean, I already know everything about me." 

"But I don't!" Kirasaya urged, not wanting to let this go. "And neither does the rest of the class. We know next to nothing about you." 

"There's a reason for that," Nagisa said. "I want to keep my personal life and my professional life separate." 

"I won't put in your relationship with Karma-san," Kirasaya promised, hoping that might help. 

"Please Kirasaya-san." Nagisa was all but begging her now. "Choose someone else." 

"My mind's made up," she said firmly, then turned around and walked back to her seat. 

"He doesn't want you to do it, does he?" Shirota guessed, and Kirasaya shrugged in response. "Well, I've made up my mind. I'm gonna do my brother Nagone. As, like, a negative example or something." He went up to Nagisa's desk. 

"You want to choose... Shirota Nagone?" Nagisa asked, raising an eyebrow. "Your brother is a well known crime lord, and you want to use _him_ as the subject of your biography about someone you admire." 

"He's not that well known." Shirota said, a little bit suspicious. "And hardly anyone in that circle knows is real name, so I'm surprised you even recognized it... What kinda shit are you into Nagisa-sensei?" 

Nagisa's mind went back to a few nights before. Since the first person called him during class, he'd been getting numerous requests to complete assassinations. One such request came from a crime lord called Daimondai, whose real name, Nagisa discovered, was Shirota Nagone. 

"Not the kind you're thinking of," Nagisa assures him with a sigh. "Are you sure he's the subject you want to go with?" 

"Yeah. I was gonna do a sorta 'why I _don't_ look up to him' thing. Is that ok?" he asked. 

"Sure," Nagisa agreed. 

"Nice skirt, by the way, Nagisa-sensei," Shirota said with a smirk as he walked away, and Nagisa's ever present blush darkened. 

The day went on like normal, except at lunch, one of the other teachers, an older man with a wide belly, asked Nagisa on a date, which he politely refused saying he was already in a relationship. 

As it turned out, a lot of the school teachers and staff already thought Nagisa was a woman, just not the type to wear dresses. While Nagisa was somewhat relieved that they hadn't realized he was cross-dressing, he was also irritated and offended at once again being misgendered. He had hoped that cutting his hair would make it clearer, but it hardly seemed to make any difference at all. 

By the end of school that day, almost everyone had chosen their subject, and, surprisingly, Nagisa recognized several of the names as his classmates back in 3-E. He mentioned it to Karma when he came home from work, _after_ quite a lot of complaining about the day's annoying dress troubles, obviously. 

It was a relief when he returned home and could finally change out of that skirt, though Karma was disappointed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My little sister's favorite character is Itona. He and Midoriya Izuku are her biggest anime crushes. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this series, I was so excited to start publishing arc two for y'all, and I meant to post it yesterday evening, but I watched infinity war for the first time, and updating slipped my mind. I’m fine, well not really, but when am I ever. I hope you liked this chapter. Also, just like with the last arc, updates will be every Friday. (After the arc is over, I'll l take a few weeks off before uploading the next one though.) Again, thanks so so so much for reading! Love y'all. 
> 
> <3 Raaor!


	2. Hacking time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akemi finds nothing on Nagisa, and Fumei has trouble finding information on Itona as well, until she stumbles across a secret government database, and hacks into it. There, she finds information she never expected, and calls Akemi, but is interrupted when the Ministry Of Defense finds her out.

"Uuuuggggghhhhh!" Kirasaya groaned loudly as she collapsed into her seat, seemingly exhausted. "I spent _hours_ researching last night, and didn't find anything at all! It's like he doesn't even exist!" Fumei was sitting at her own desk, furiously typing into her beaten-up, old laptop. She seemed laser-focused on what she was doing, but nodded when Kirasaya spoke to indicate she was listening, or at least pretending to. 

"At this point I'd probably learn more Interviewing the class!" She put on a serious interviewer voice, and mimed holding a microphone. "Miss Tsuyo, tell us something you know about Nagisa-sensei." 

"In his third year of middle-school, he snuck into a party at a bar, dressed like a girl," Fumei said, not looking up. "In his third year of high-school, his class had a pool going to see how many underclass boys they could get to ask him out, and he got _pissed_ when he found out. He had long hair until he went off to college because his mom wouldn't let him cut it, so he looked even more like a girl then." Kirasaya stared at her friend slack-jawed. 

"Are you making all that up, or..." 

"Nope," Fumei said, then got sidetracked with her computer again. "Oh no you don't you sneaky fucker. Shit, that was clever." Kirasaya looked over her friend's shoulder, but it just looked like a bunch of jumbled up computer nonsense to her. "I can ask Karma for that middle-school photo of Nagisa-sensei in a dress for your project, if you want; it's fucking _great_. He's the one who told me that stuff, by the way." 

"When?" Kirasaya asked, utterly confused. 

"When I disappeared for a while," Fumei explained. "Aunt Mae called Nagisa-sensei, and he and Karma helped her look. Karma was the one who finally found me, and brought me down from my panic attack." 

"Wait, What?" Kirasaya demanded. "Why didn't you tell me this‽" 

"Because I—" Fumei cut herself off when several lines of ampersands showed up on her screen. "Shit. Shit. Shit! Sorry, I can't talk anymore, I really have to focus. Shit!" 

When Nagisa walked in, he saw that Kiya had left a post-it on his desk, saying that she had chosen to do her project on a famous mathematician. He marked the name down on his list, and the few other students who hadn't chosen a subject came to him with one as well. 

When Asui took her seat, after coming in seven minutes late and claiming she'd barely avoided being attacked by a bear, he began his lesson. It was difficult to teach about the periodic table, however, when Fumei let out a burst of cuss words every few minutes, glaring angrily at her laptop. 

"Fucking hell‽ What the fuck is that‽" was the comment that finally made Nagisa snap. 

"Fumei, what are you doing‽" he asked angrily. "You're disrupting class, put that away, and pay attention." 

"Can't," Fumei said. 

"Why not?" Nagisa asked. 

"I do, and this fucking mutant-ass firewall will fry my circuits," she responded, her words coming out in a jumble. "Fucking _MOD_ upgraded their web security since last time, the fuckers." 

"What are you talking about?" 

"I refuse to answer on the grounds that it may incriminate me," she mumbled, then her face lit up. "YES!" Then it fell. "Oh, FUCK NO! You sneaky bastards." 

Nagisa, tired of Fumei's antics, opened Ritsu on his phone. "Ritsu, please scan Fumei's computer and tell me what she's doing." 

"Of course, Nagisa," Ritsu replied; a moment passed. "I'm sorry, Fumei-chan has protected her device somehow, this will take me a few more minutes." 

Continuing to type with one hand, Fumei pulled out her own phone, and opened Ritsu. It allowed Ritsu to break into her laptop easier, but it also allowed Fumei to access the pink-haired AI. 

"Fumei-chan is attempting to hack into the Ministry of De—" Ritsu was cut off when Fumei did something to make her stop talking. The AI's avatar turned grey, and the word 'hacked' appeared over her eyes, obscuring them. 

"Sorry Ritsu," Fumei said, and continued her work. "I'll try to stop getting worked up, Nagisa-sensei; I'm paying attention, continue." 

Nagisa just sighed and continued his lesson. He didn't expect Fumei to actually follow through, but the worst interruptions after that were groans of different lengths and octaves, followed by embarrassed apologies. 

After school, she walked her bike to the condemned building, the laptop resting on the handlebars. It was closer than her house, and more peaceful as well. She'd told her aunt already that she'd be a while after school, since she didn't want to hack into a classified database using her home IP address. 

It was taking her forever. She ran program after program. Typing in codes as fast as her fingers could move, careful not to make a mistake, or it could ruin everything, and there had been a couple close calls. Finally, she got to a point where she could finally stop typing. Her code had been finished, she just had to let it go and tear through the last firewall. 

She pulled a bag of potato chips out of her school bag, and ate them nervously as she waited for her laptop to start smoking. After fifteen minutes, she had eaten all the food in her school bag, and after thirty, she had worn a track in the thick layer of dust on the floor from pacing. 

After nearly an hour of stress-filled waiting, she heard the recorded laughter come from her computer that told her she had successfully hacked into the Ministry Of Defense's top secret database. Again. She had about three hours before they found out, and when they did they'd be extremely angry, so she went to work. 

She'd come across the database looking for information on Horibe Itona, which was surprisingly scarce, and since she wasn't finding much else, she figured it would be as good a source as any, and went to work. Now, she quickly searched for information about her subject. She found his file. 

_Subject: Horibe Itona_

_Project(s):_

_Codename: Assassination Classroom._

_Codename: Tentacle Project (outside benefactor)_

_Information:_

There was plenty listed under information, all of it interesting, but much of it seemingly impossible. She quickly took screenshots to look at later, then clicked on the first project he was listed with. 

_Project Codename: Assassination Classroom_

_Subject(s):_

_Kunugigaoka Junior High Class 3-E_

_Agent Karasuma Tadaomi_

_Agent Jelovic Irina_

_Codename: Koro-sensei_

_Purpose: Prevent the destruction of Earth by the creature that destroyed the moon by killing it._

_Status: Success_

A junior high class was involved in this project? She clicked the subject line and was brought to a list of twenty-eight names. Akabane Karma was the first one on the list. Shiota Nagisa was the eleventh. Codename: Ritsu was twenty-seventh. And Horibe Itona was last on the list. She clicked Nagisa-sensei's subject line. 

_Subject: Shiota Nagisa_

_Project(s):_

_Codename: Assassination Classroom_

_Information:_

There was a lot of information, but there was one particular line that caught her attention, and chilled her. ' _In the end, it was Shiota who dealt the killing blow to the creature's heart._ ' 

Her eyes, which rarely lingered on anything, were glued to the line. Akemi was right. He was an assassin. When she recovered from her shock, she pulled out her phone and dialed Kirasaya. 

"What's up?" Kirasaya answered the call. 

"I have something you need to see." Fumei said seriously. "Your theory about Nagisa-sensei? It's true." 

"What?" Akemi asked, not understanding. 

"He was trained to be—" her phone turned off suddenly. "Huh?" She heard the roar of engines and the squeal of tires as several vehicles pulled to a stop in front of the condemned building. Then the door creaked open, and Fumei snapped her computer shut, stuffed it into her backpack, along with her phone, and shot to her feet, prepared to bolt. 

She was too late, however. The place was surrounded, and a single pair of heavy footsteps approached her. She turned to face them with a guilty smile. 

"You again?" sighed a man with spiky hair and eyebrows. 

"Hey there, Agent Karasuma," she forced a nervous laugh. "How's the wife?" 


	3. Arrest time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fumei is attested, and taken to MOD headquarters where she is interrogated by Karasuma. She makes deal to revamp MOD security in exchange for not being imprisoned.

"First of all, Tsuyo-san, why?" Karasuma asked tiredly.

"You can call me Fumei, Agent Karasuma." Fumei was in an interrogation room at the Ministry Of Defense headquarters, handcuffed to a table. Karasuma stood on the other side of the table, her interrogator. "I like to think we're friends."

"Why kid?" It had only been a few minutes, but he was already thoroughly done with her.

"I don't know, I mean I like you well enough, old man." Fumei shrugged. "You're not even near as lame and uptight as everyone says."

"No, I mean wasn't hacking in _once_ enough for you?" he clarified seriously. "Why would you do it again? You're on thin ice as it is."

"Research for a school project?" she answered, though it sounded more like a question.

"What sort of teacher lets you hack into a government database for a school project?" Karasuma plopped down in the chair; he could tell this was going to take a while.

"Well he didn't say _not_ to." Fumei shrugged again. "Don't I get a phone call or something? I should let Aunt Mae know I'll be late for dinner."

"What's the number?" He want to a landline phone on the wall with a sigh, and she recited the number. Once it started dialing, he handed her the receiver.

"Hey Aunt Mae," she said when the woman answered. "I'm staying at Akemi's place tonight. Sorry for the short notice... yeah, you too... see you soon." Then she hung up.

"Fumei, this is your third federal offense." Karasuma frowned at her. "You might not be seeing her very soon at all."

"Well..." Fumei squinted at the table in thought. They had taken her sunglasses along with the rest of her belongings, and the room was really bright. "What was the second one?"

"The break in," he answered, without hesitation.

"That was five years ago, does that even still count?" complained Fumei as if it were ridiculous.

“You broke into the nuclear launch room.” He pressed a few fingers to his temple, attempting to fight off the headache sitting across the table from him.

“Well _yeah_ , but I just wanted to if it actually looked like it does in the movies.” She sunk down in her seat. “I wasn’t actually gonna do anything.”

“No matter how stupid the reason, you’re still listed as a threat to national security.” His voice was low and serious. “You were just a kid the first time, and I barely managed to get you out of it the second time, but you could be locked up for good this time. Three strikes and you’re out, Fumei.”

“Or...” Fumei suggested lifting her eyebrows hopefully, “three strikes and I finally get that job I’ve been asking for.” He continued to frown at her. “I never was all that good at volleyball.”

“That’s a baseball metaphor,” he stated humorlessly.

“Is that the one where you can’t touch the ball with your hands?” she asked.

“I can’t tell if you’re joking or not.” She cracked a smile, and he sighed. “We can’t employ someone with a federal offense on their record, forget three. Not to mention, you’re a child.”

“You had a whole class of middle-schoolers working for you once,” she whined. “I’m older than they were.”

“You’re not supposed to know about that,” he replied coldly. “And those were highly unusual circumstances.”

“Aw, come on,” she complained. “You know what they say: ‘hacking into a database you thought was secure after you re-secured it from the last time they hacked in is the greatest form of flattery.’”

“You make a compelling argument.” He rolled his eyes.

“Wait!” Fumei shot forward in her seat, wide-eyed. “Did... did you just make a joke‽”

“Fumei, there’s nothing I can do this time,” Karasuma told her. “You’re going to get put away.”

“Woah, wait!” Fumei said, in a last-ditch effort. “How about a deal.”

“Depends on the deal.” He eyed her, intrigued.

“I’ll modify your database to be unhackable,” she offered. I’ll sign a confidentiality agreement, and keep all your secrets. And in return, you let me go.”

“You are one of exactly three people to hack in during the past ten years,” Karasuma disclosed. “Another was Ritsu. And the third took over two weeks to do what you did in, what, a day? You really think they’ll let you protect their system from yourself?”

“Well... maybe?” Karasuma sighed.

“I’ll pitch it to the higher-ups, but I wouldn’t count on that pulling though,” he told her.

“Thank you, Agent Karasuma.” He nodded, and left her alone in the room, handcuffed to the table.

—

A few hours later, when Karasuma returned, she was asleep. He slammed his hand down on the table, and she woke abruptly. “They want to know how long it would take you.”

“Hm, what?” she groaned and rubbed her eyes, which was difficult with her hands bound. “What time is it?”

“About two a.m,” he replied. “How long will it take you to fix the database?”

“Uuuuhhhhh...” she thought for a moment, waiting for her brain to wake up. “Two months maybe?”

“Two months‽” Karasuma sounded surprised, which with his vocal range, was a feat all on its own. “How long did it take you to get in?”

“About nine hours,” she said, doing the math in her head. “But hacking in isn’t the same as building new security from the ground up. In order to get in this last time I had to virtually disintegrate your previous security. If you have a backup of it you can put it back in place, but if you don’t, you’ve been pretty much the most hackable private database on earth for the last few hours.”

“We reinstalled it,” Karasuma confirmed.

“Good, if I can get a copy of that, I could probably shave about three weeks off my time estimate,” she said. With a nod, Karasuma left again, and Fumei went back to sleep.

—

“It took some talking but—” Karasuma announced as he entered the room once more, only to find Fumei passed out again. “Hey! Wake up!” She snapped her head up, eyes heavy with sleep. “It took some talking, but they’ve agreed to your suggestion. All you have to do is sign this contract.”

He produced a nine-or-ten page document. It was an agreement that she would rebuild/improve their online security, and also that she would not discuss anything she had already learned, or anything that she would learn while working on the project. She read through the whole thing, taking careful note of each rule, and each loophole. Finally, she signed it.

“I have to go to school,” she said when she handed it back. “And I need my stuff back, especially my laptop. Is that gonna happen or nah?”

“Of course.” Karasuma un-cuffed her, and led her down a hallway and into a huge garage. Fumei sat in the back of a black van, where her things were brought to her; included among them was a list of passwords she’d need to complete her work. At long last, she was driven off by a man who absolutely refused to speak to her, no matter how hard she tried to strike up a conversation.


	4. Confrontation time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fumei tells Akemi about what she’s learned, and together the two confront Nagisa-sensei. After some arguing, they manage to convince Nagisa to finally answer Akemi’s questions. Nagisa is afraid that Akemi won’t keep it secret, however, and he doesn’t want his students to be afraid of him.

"We're here. Get out," ordered the driver as he pulled up in front of the school; Fumei complied. They were very early. In fact, it was almost two hours before the actual school day would start, but even as tired as she was, Fumei wasn't about to go back to sleep. She had things to do.

Luckily, the front door to the school was open, so she could get out of the morning chill. Almost as soon as she entered the building, she put out a call to Kirasaya, who answered after a few rings.

"Why are you calling me this absurdly early?" Kirasaya groaned over the line. "You never wake up this early."

"I know, but I'm at the school," Fumei explained in a rush. "I have some important shit to tell you, so get your ass over here ASAP."

"Yeah, Yeah," Kirasaya yawned. "On my way." She hung up. About half an hour later, she appeared at the school, looking dead tired. "What do you want Fumei?" she demanded irritably.

"This is absolutely confidential," Fumei said in a hushed voice. "So you absolutely _cannot_ tell anyone, or the Ministry Of Defense will almost certainly kill me. Understand?"

"Yeah, Fine," Kirasaya agreed. "What's all this about?"

"Remember you're theory about Nagisa-sensei being an assassin in the past?" Kirasaya nodded. "It's true." The silver haired girl's eyes widened in shock, and she gasped.

"Do you have proof?" she asked, trying to maintain a healthy skepticism.

"Yep." Fumei smirked. "I hacked the MOD, and found out that he worked with them, along with twenty-seven other middle school students, and a foreign assassin, to kill the creature that destroyed the moon over seven years ago. All of them were trained to be assassins; not just any assassins either, but ones skilled enough to kill a nearly invincible super creature."

"You're serious?" Kirasaya muttered in disbelief.

"Dead serious," Fumei insisted. "I know it sounds made-up, but it's not."

"So this school allowed a literal assassin to be a teacher?" Kirasaya was stunned. "I feel like those would be the type of people they screen out."

"I can't imagine they actually know," Fumei pointed out obviously. "I mean, it took me over nine hours to hack in, and the project was _extremely_ confidential. I have no doubt that he would have had to sign a gag order and never tell anyone."

Kirasaya couldn't speak for a while after that. She paced, her expression shocked and pensive, waiting for her brain to process the information she had just received. She came up with a lot of crazy theories, but they had never turned out to be _right_ before.

After several minutes, which passed in silent panic on Kirasaya's part, Nagisa entered the school building. "Oh! Hello girls, you aren't usually here this early," he greeted.

"Fumei said you were an assassin, is that true?" Kirasaya asked, unable to hold herself back.

"What?" Nagisa looked shocked for a split-second before he composed himself. "No, of course it's not true."

"Agent Karasuma's file on the Assassination Classroom project would beg to fucking differ," Fumei muttered. She was reviewing the security code from the Ministry Of Defense, but neither of the others present knew that.

"How do you know Mr. Karasuma?" Nagisa asked.

"We're pals," Fumei said. "We're going bowling on Saturday."

"You know all of this is secret," Nagisa reminded in a hushed voice.

"So it's true then?" Kirasaya demanded.

"You can't tell anyone," Nagisa said, holding a finger to her lips.

"Yeah, I could be arrested at this point," Fumei said, "I'm hanging be a thin fucking thread as it is."

"But since we know already, will you finally answer my questions?" Kirasaya practically begged. "Please? Just an interview for my biography project? _Please_?"

"... fine..." Nagisa sighed. "After school, when the rest of the class has left."

The girls agreed, and they headed down the hall to the classroom.

—

When class was over, Nagisa hoped the girls had forgotten their previous arrangement, but they sat quietly at their desks, waiting for the rest of the class to make their way out of the room. Nagisa let out a heavy sigh, and began to put away his own things. That's when Fumei and Kirasaya walked to the front of the classroom.

Fumei say at a desk in the front row and took out her laptop so she could work while she listened in. She wasn't as insistent as her friend, but she was still curious.

Kirasaya, on the other hand, went straight to Nagisa, prepared to ask the questions she'd been saving up since she'd first met him. She had a list, and now was finally her opportunity, so she wasn't about to let it go to waste.

She decide on this for her first question: "Nagisa-sensei, why did you decide to be a teacher?" Kirasaya asked.

"It was in middle school," Nagisa said fondly, "I had an amazing teacher, and he inspired me to become one myself. He helped me realize that I wanted to mould young minds."

"Was he really that great a teacher?" Kirasaya was skeptical, but Nagisa just smiled at his student. "What was his name?"

"We called him Koro-Sensei," Nagisa told her, "and he was the greatest teacher I've ever had."

For about an hour after that, Kirasaya asked her questions, and, with extreme reluctance, Nagisa-sensei answered almost all of them, except the really personal ones. She had already promised not to use anything in her project that might associate him with things he didn't want to be associated with. At length, they were finished, and they all went home.

—

"What took so long, Blueberry?" Karma asked when Nagisa stepped over the threshold of their shared home. "You're usually home a lot sooner."

"I got held up after class talking to a student about the upcoming project," he said simply, putting away his bag and jacket. He wasn't going to go into more detail, just because he'd made a habit of keeping things to himself, but then he remembered that this was Karma, and he could tell his lover anything. "Actually, it was Kirasaya-san with more personal questions, and this time I ended up answering them."

"Why would you do that?" Karma asked, confused.

"Because Fumei hacked into the Ministry Of Defense and told her about class 3-E, even though Mr. Karasuma swore her to secrecy," the teacher ranted. "So she basically knew the worst of it already, and I knew she wasn't gonna stop pestering me about it, and i was already sick of it."

"Man, that sucks," Karma said.

"You have no idea." Nagisa sighed, and then he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around him from behind.

"So, what are you gonna do now that she knows everything?" Karma asked, resting his chin on the top of Nagisa's head.

"I just hope she keeps it to herself like she said she would." Worry laced his voice as he said this. "I don't even want to _think_ about how my class would look at me if they learned I was an assassin, even if it was only for as school-year. I don't want them to be afraid of me."

"Who could possibly be afraid of you?" Karma said jokingly. "You're the sweetest, most adorable, cuddly, fluffy Blueberry there is. And you're so nice, and you're a good kisser, and you can cook, and you give good hugs, and you can cook—"

"You didn't make dinner, did you?" Nagisa interrupted, turning around in his boyfriend's arms. "That's alright, I'll just cook up some ramen. Any particular spices you'd like to try?"

"You're the best!" Karma announced, kissing Nagisa on the forehead.

"Yeah, whatever Cherry-top," the short bluenette chuckled, "I know."


	5. Presentation time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The students present their biographies, and Nagisa is surprised by how many of his students chose to research his former classmates. The rest of the class is very confused by Akemi's uninformative presentation. Meanwhile, someone is forming a plan to get Nagisa to do as they wish.

"Thanks for waiting for me," Asui announced as she arrived six minutes late. "I noticed a car bomb on my way here and took it upon myself to disarm it."

"How very valiant of you Asui-san." Nagisa chuckled. "Why don't you have a seat, and we'll start presentations, who would like to go first?" 

Fukara opened with a very enthusiastic presentation on Mase Haruna. They continued the presentation throughout the day. Fumei gave a, perhaps too informative, presentation about her subject. Near the end, Kirasaya gave her presentation. As soon as she told the class her subject, they all listened with rapt attention. Nagisa-sensei buried his head in his arms, tempted to hide under his desk.

Kirasaya told the class about his home-life a little, about what schools he went to, what he studied in college, and a little bit about his 'roommate' Karma. But the presentation was short, and left a lot out.  

Overall, the class was confused by her boring presentation. They were hoping for some blackmail material, or some light gossip at least, but they didn't learn anything new and interesting at all. It was disappointing.

Finally, Saishuu did his presentation, and then they went to lunch. That day, most of the class crowded around Kirasaya, who usually spent lunch period in her small group of friends. 

"What was _that_?" Marihara demanded. "We were all counting on you to get some quality information on Nagisa-sensei, we don't give a crap where he went to high-school."

"What about that theory you told us about?" Misono asked. "Didn't you find any proof one way or the other?"

"And what about Karma-san?" Kurra urged. "You barely mentioned the guy, and I've been curious about him since we first heard the name."

"Even I was kinda expecting more from you Kirasaya-chan," Katsura admitted. "You were so excited about learning more, but the most interesting thing was that his best-friend was also his roommate. You didn't even include that he was kidnapped recently and escaped, although I guess we all knew that already."

"Sorry, guys." Kirasaya shrugged. "That's all I could get." Fumei scoffed quietly, but said nothing.

This statement was followed by a lot of annoyed groans and sighs, and most of the class dispersed. Leaving only the usual group.

"So seriously, what did you learn?" Shirota asked, easily spotting her I-know-more-than-I'm-letting-on face.

"Like I'd tell you," Kirasaya joked. "Sorry, I'm sworn to secrecy. If I slip up, Fumei-kun could go to prison."

"Way to keep it on the down-low," Fumei sighed, then mumbled, "fucking moron."  

"Heh, sorry." Kirasaya rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. "You guys have to admit, though, the pic I got was freaking awesome." This was met by unanimous agreement. Karma had been more than willing to supply her with the photograph.

—

Meanwhile, on the other side of town, a group of criminals was having a meeting about an extremely agitating rival, whom they wanted to get out of their way. And they needed a certain tool to do it.

"What are we gonna do about this new guy‽" the ringleader asked in an exasperated yell. "He needs to die!"

"Yeah, but we haven't been able to kill him," his second in command said tiredly. "We've tried, remember?"

"There has to be some way!" cried the boss. A timid hand went up on the other side of the room.

"This isn't a classroom, Ochaco-san," the second said calmly, "what is it." 

"Er... well," a woman said awkwardly. "I heard about this one guy. An assassin, one who killed the thing responsible for the destruction of the moon. Apparently, he's never failed to defeat a target, but no one knows exactly how many targets he's had."

"So it could be as big as several hundred!" The boss exclaimed.

"Or as Little as one," his second pointed out.

"Still, I've heard some stories that are pretty scary," the woman said. "I can contact him... he works at a school; I think it's a cover of some kind, or maybe he's trying to lay low, or something like that." 

"He works... at a school?" the second asked, growing increasingly more skeptical. 

"What a brilliant disguise!" The boss was getting very excited. "No one would suspect a teacher to be a dangerous assassin! Ochaco!"

"Yessir!" The woman stood straighter, a bundle of nerves. 

"Call him!" the boss said with a crazed smile.

"Yessir!" she squeaked, then ran to the other room where the phone was located, followed by the boss and his second in command. She did a quick search for the number, and dialed it.

"Hello." Came the answer.

"Is this Shiota Nagisa?" Her voice was weak. 

"Is this another illicit company attempting to hire me for a job I have no intention of taking?" the voice asked in response. "I thought I told you people not to call, especially during school. Didn't you get that memo?"

"Er, no?" The boss took the phone from her.

"Shiota? We have a new target for you," he said in a commanding voice.

"And I have a refusal for you," Nagisa said, unfazed by the boss' aggression. "Now if you'll excuse me, class is about to start." And then there was a click, telling them that their assassin had hung up.

"He said no to me," the boss said.

"How insolent," his second remarked, emotionless. "What shall we do?"

"Now we _have_ to get him to do it!" The boss slammed a hand down on the desk to enforce his point. "If he'd failed, that'd be one thing, but straight up refusing‽" 

"He seemed kind of attached to the school..." the woman offered quietly. 

"I know!" The boss seemed excited again. "We'll just take that away from him!" 

"A whole school?" His second raised an eyebrow. 

"No! Just the kids!" the boss said. "No kids, no classes, no school. It's perfect."

"Very well," his second relented.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens *maniacal laughter* 
> 
> In all honesty, I hate this chapter, but I’ve been too busy to do the editing that I want on it, so here it his I guess. Love y’all!
> 
> <3 Raaor!


	6. Hostage time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One by one, Nagisa's students are kidnapped by a syndicate in order to make Nagisa do what they want. Akemi manages to escape, barely, since Fumei sent her a warning, and tells Nagisa what's going on. Nagisa enlists the help of some old friends to rescue his students.

“Ritsu!" Fumei shouted, as she desperately flitted around her small room, dodging around the large, lumbering man who was trying to grab her. "Send emergency message number six to Akemi, Yukine, and Saishuu!"

"Of course Fumei-chan," Ritsu responded immediately. "Messages sent!"

Fumei continued to twist and weave, trying to get the window or the door, but she had to stop for a precious moment to get the window open when she finally reached it, and the intruder grabbed her ankle and held a damp cloth to her face. She got a faint whiff of chloroform, and held her breath, trying not to inhale any more of the chemical, then after a few seconds, she let herself go limp, still not breathing.

It did her no good to be awake, though; he held her fast. She wasn't particularly strong, so even if she'd struggled, Fumei wouldn't have had a chance. The man dragged her out to a van, swiftly tied her up, and threw her haphazardly into the back of a black panel van.

Her eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness, likely because she was always wearing sunglasses, although she wasn't now. Looking around the compartment she saw that she wasn't alone. There were four other people, her classmates. Something was up, but hopefully her message had reached her friends before the kidnappers had. She'd sent number six because she hadn't had enough information to know that she should have sent number fourteen.

—

Kirasaya's phone buzzed on her bedside table as she was polishing her sword. It was a text from Fumei.

 _From:_ _TF_

_EM6: Kidnapped. Be wary. Investigate. Inform authorities at own discretion._

Kirasaya was instantly on her feet, sword sheathed and hanging at her back. At least it wasn't number fourteen, that would have meant that Kirasaya was definitely a target, although it was likely that Fumei had sent the message in a hurry, and didn't have a lot of information. She stuffed her phone in her pocket in case she got the all clear, and left her house, taking her bike to Fumei's.

Upon arrival, she noticed that all the lights were off, and Fumei's aunt and uncle didn't appear to be home. She walked around the small house, and saw that Fumei's bedroom window was open. There were tire tracks nearby, but Mr. and Mrs. Hopper, Fumei's aunt and uncle, didn't own a car.

She entered through the open window, to find that Fumei's room had been completely trashed. Her desk had been overturned, and her laptop was on the floor, still plugged into the charger, which had been pulled out at the wall. There was what looked like a new hole in the wall by her bed as well.

Clearly she had not gone quietly. They didn't seem to have taken anything but her. Everything worth anything was still there. Although, it might've been because they didn't realize the things were valuable, her phone and laptop were long outmoded models, even though Fumei had brought them back from obsolescence.

After a bit more snooping, Kirasaya didn't find anything useful, of course, she didn't really know what she was looking for. She tried to get a hold of Shirota and Saishuu to ask if they knew anything, but they didn't respond to her texts, and her calls went to voicemail. She tried other classmates with the same result. Something was definitely wrong.

—

"Hey Kirasaya-san?" Nagisa asked when the entire class was not at school the next morning. "They're not all ditching again, are they?" he guessed.

"Fumei sent an emergency message to me last night that she's been kidnapped." Kirasaya confirmed her teacher's suspicions. "I checked out her place, and when I couldn't get in contact with anyone I decided not to go home last night."

"That was very smart of you," Nagisa commended, "but I have to find out what happened to them. Do you have any ideas?"

"Seems likely they were all kidnapped like Fumei." Kirasaya inferred. "Better question is by who? And why?"

Then Nagisa's phone rang.

"I have a feeling we're about to find out." He picked up the call, but said nothing.

"We have your students Shiota," said a deep, threatening voice on the other end. "No one says 'no' to us. If you want them back, you'll do as we say."

"Yeah, I figured as much," Nagisa frowned."Where are you keeping them?"

"Like I'd tell you that?" the man scoffed. "I'm going to send you a location and a time. Meet me there, come alone, and when you've accepted the job, you'll be payed and your students released. Sound fair?"

"Sounds like blackmail, actually." Nagisa kept his voice level, but Kirasaya could see his look of anger, and worry, and also determination. "You'll regret this. I promise you."

"I'll see you at the appointed time and place." Nagisa could hear the smirk in the other man's voice; he thought he'd won, and that seriously pissed Nagisa off. This wasn't even close to settled.

After hanging up, he placed another call, and another. He was contacting some old friends. He was going need some help. Kirasaya stood there, listening intently. Finally, when he'd made all the calls he needed, she spoke.

"I know what you're planning, and I'm coming with you," she said firmly. "I'm going to help. And before you argue, my friends are there. I'm going to go whether you want me to or not, you're only choice is whether you and your friends will be able to keep an eye on me when I do."

"Fine." Nagisa relented after a moment. He knew she wasn't bluffing, and if she was going anyway, he'd rather be able to protect her.


	7. Revelation time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the students are being held hostage, they are told about their teacher's past. They are also told that they are being held as leverage to get Nagisa to assassinate someone. Nagisa and co. manage to free most of his students, but when Akemi is held by the enemy with her own sword at her throat, Nagisa is forced to make a decision.

"LET US OUT!" Hinata screamed, breathing heavily. "YOU CAN'T KEEP US HERE!" 

"Shut up Hinata-kun," Kiya said flatly. "If you draw their attention this whole thing is gonna fail miserably."

"Why are you even here?" Sujimura asked snidely. "You're hardly even part of this class."

"Literally, I was kidnapped, just like the rest of you." Kiya rolled her eyes. "So I'm sorry you don't want me here. Trust me, I don't want me here either, so if you could shut up and let me concentrate, that'd be great."

"What are you even doing?" Misono asked, walking closer to the girl who was crouched by the door of the cell.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" she rolled her eyes. "I'm picking the lock, obviously. Or trying to. But it's harder with a pen than with an actual lock-pick. I'm still trying to catch the tumblers."

Then everyone noticed the deconstructed pen pieces lying next to her, the ink and ball-point piece in her hand as she attempted to pick the lock. Suddenly she growled and threw down her makeshift lock-pick.

"This isn't gonna work," she muttered, then turned to the group. "Anyone got a couple of paperclips, or bobby-pins?"

"I have some bobby-pins." Katsura said, pulling some out of her hair. Kiya took them from her and went back to work, flicking her tongue over her lips every so often inattentively.  

"Oi!" called a guard as his footsteps approached. "What are you kids yammering about?" Kiya quickly pocketed the hair-pins, grateful that the guard had announced himself before appearing. 

"Why are you keeping us here?" Misono asked, forcing confidence into his voice that he didn't actually have.

"We have a little job for your teacher," the guard smirked, not caring if the dumb brats found out; it wasn't like they could do anything anyway. "There's someone we want dead, and _he's_ the one who'll be doing the killing." 

"Nagisa-sensei?" asked a dumbstruck Ushiwara, almost inaudibly. The guards just chuckled.

—

Meanwhile, Nagisa was organizing a rescue operation with the help of some old classmates (and Kirasaya). He had gathered everyone in the area to help. Karma obviously; Kayano, who would be leaving the following morning for a shoot; Hayami and Chiba, who had just returned from a mission for the MOD; Itona and Murumatsu, who still lived and worked nearby; and finally, Ritsu, who was a mobile AI and therefore could be anywhere.

"Alright," Nagisa reviewed, "first, Karma, Kayano, and I will head in and take out as many guards as possible, Itona and Muramatsu will follow and find the students. Chiba and Hayami, you'll provide cover and assistance, and Ritsu will keep us all connected. _Don't_ kill anyone." he stressed that last order, knowing he was surrounded by a group assassins, even if that _had_ been back in middle school. "Does everyone understand?"

"What about me?" Kirasaya asked, determined to be part of the operation.

"Stick close to us, kid." Muaramatsu said, referring to him and Itona, who had, in theory, the part with the least risk.

"So I'm stuck with noodle guy and Fumei's celebrity crush?" Kirasaya whined.

"Who's Fumei?" Itona asked curiously, since he was pretty sure he wasn't 'noodle guy.’  

"Never mind that," Karma interjected, "you'll be doing the actual rescue part of the plan, Kirasaya-san, so I don't know what you're complaining about."

"Fine, whatever," she shook her head to clear it, and took a deep breath. "Let's go."

Everyone nodded, and they went to the place where Nagisa was supposed to meet his prospective 'employer.' Nagisa walked right up to the front door, and the rest took their positions as stealthily as possible, being careful not to draw any attention to their positions. Karma and Kayano stood ready to join in as soon as Nagisa made the first move. 

"I'm here! Where are my students?" Nagisa was visibly relaxed, but mentally he was prepared to attack. 

"They're inside, don't worry," the man said cockily. "It doesn't matter, though, you won't lay a finger on any of them until you've completed the assassination."

"And what if I take them back by force?" Nagisa asked, hoping to get a rise out of the other man. Luckily, it worked.

The man drew a pistol out of his jacket and smirked as if that idea were hilariously funny. "You and what army?"

Nagisa smiled sweetly, loosened his grip on his bloodlust, and walked calmly forward. Confused, and suddenly overwhelmed with an unexplainable terror, the man just stared, hands trembling on his weapon.

Faster than he could react, he was on the ground, and the unsuspecting bluenette had him in a merciless choke-hold which quickly brought the man to unconsciousness. That was the signal. Karma and Kayano were instantly out of hiding, and the three entered the building, ready for a fight which they were almost instantly met with.

Ritsu had already disabled the security cameras, so the assassins let loose, knocking out opponents deftly, and with horrific precision. Only minutes later, the 'B' team was given the go-ahead to begin their search for the students. They kicked in each door and traveled through each hallway, using some prototype drone that Itona was working on to scout ahead and decrease any risk.

"Looks like everything's going smoothly," Kirasaya remarked, trying not to betray her mild disappointment. She was glad that the plan was working, but she'd hoped that there would be a little more excitement for her, as opposed to searching empty rooms and stepping over unconscious bodies. She hadn't even drawn her sword yet, since Murumatsu had told her to keep it sheathed, even though _he_ held a pistol at the ready.

"Yeah, well don't jinx it," Itona chided softly, "usually, the point where things seem to be going best is when the whole operation goes up in smoke. This is the part where the probability of something going horribly wrong increases a hundred times over."

"We've got a runner, he's headed to the East exit!" Nagisa's voice came through Itona's phone. 

"On it," the calm response came from Hayami.

"Should we be worried about that?" the student couldn't help but ask, fiddling with the the grip of her katana uncertainly.

"Nah, if Hayami says she's got it covered then we're good," Muramatsu said opening another door.

"Hey, when we're done here, can we get noodles?" Itona asked, showing the same unconcern for the situation as Muramatsu, despite the fact that he'd just lectured Kirasaya on the danger of this operation.

"The shop's closed, bro," said Muramatsu.

"So?" Itona flipped a switch on his controller to turn the drone down a hallway. Every so often grunts and groans could be heard from ahead as the 'A' team cleared the way. "You own the place. Can't you open it up for an after-operation meal?" Muramatsu sighed, but before he could say anything, Chiba's voice was heard through the speaker.

"Damn Rinka!" he sounded almost pained.

"What? What happened?" Karma demanded, worried that something had gone horribly wrong. 

"She just shot the runner in the crotch," Chiba said. This was followed by a collective wincing from every guy who heard, and an almost chuckle from Hayami.

"I bet you wouldn't have the balls to do that." she said, amusement distinguishable in her soft voice.

"I might," Chiba defended, "but _he_ doesn't have the balls to do anything anymore, babe, in case you hadn't noticed."

"You're girlfriend is scary, Chiba," Muramatsu said, visibly shivering.

"Finacée," Hayami corrected.

"Awww!" Kayano squealed. "Congrats you two! I'm invited to the wedding, right?" 

"Of course." 

"Yaaayyy!"

"I found them," Itona said, showing his two teammates the screen of his drone's remote.

"Then go," Nagisa said, "We'll keep the goons off you. Let us know when they're out and we can all leave quickly."

"Roger that, Nagisa," Muramatsu said.

"There are no guards," Itona gave the others a rundown of the situation. "They're in something like a holding cell. A girl with scarlet hair seems to be attempting to pick the lock, my scan says she's pretty close, so—hey!" he cut himself off, seemingly annoyed by something. 

"What's wrong?" Muramatsu asked, nervous.

"Another girl, who looks even shorter than Nagisa, just jumped up, reached though the bars, and snatched my drone right out of the air." Even with his monotonous voice, you could hear that he was irritated. Then the screen went fuzzy. "What the hell? How did she do that?" 

"That was probably Fumei," Kirasaya said, excitedly. "She's really good with machines and crap."

"Did you just call my drone 'crap?'" Itona glared at her. "I've been developing that drone for over a year, only to have some know-nothing teenager call my hard work 'crap.'"

"Chill man," interjected Muramatsu, ever the voice of reason. "Let's just get the kids and get out, yeah?"

"Fine."

They walked into a room to find a large cell, packed tightly with twenty third-years. 

"Hey! Akemi-chan!" Saishuu called, smiling at her. "How come _you_ didn't get kidnapped?"

"Yeah, I mean, even Kiya-san's here," Misono remarked. "And she's never anywhere." 

"'Sup," Kiya said, lifting her head slightly in greeting, but not looking away from the lock which she was working on.

"Hey Kiya-san! I got Fumei's emergency message," Kirasaya answered. "Where is she anyway?"

"Hey guys!" called a voice in the back of the cell, as if in response as the slender girl herself wove through the crowd carrying Itona's spy drone. "I think this drone is—" she stopped when she looked up to see the white haired man standing in front of her. "Holy shit," she whispered in awe. 

"I got it!" Kiya's claim was followed by a click, and the cell door swung open. "Also, is no one gonna talk about the fact that we all got kidnapped so these guys could blackmail Nagisa-sensei into killing someone?"

"That would be best, so yeah." Itona snatched his drone away from a gaping Fumei as she filed out of the cell along with the rest of the class. "What did you do?" He examined the drone, which had been opened up by the student.

"I just redirected the wire for the visual—" his eyes widened as he realized the change and interrupted.

"Oh I see." Fumei nodded with a grin. "That interrupted the signal from the..." He trailed off moving a wire and causing a small light on the drone to flash blue. His brows knit together.

"It's actually the—" this time it was Muramatsu who cut her off.

"You guys can talk about your nerdy doohickey later," he said, and got all the students attention. "We've gotta get out of here. The 'A' team cleared the path already, so let's move!"

"Begin evacuation," Ritsu announced.

"Guys, we have a problem." Chiba's voice came through the speaker. "Looks like runner called for backup or something. There's a group of six cars approaching from the North with an angry looking guy in the lead. They're a few hundred meters off, but you'd better hurry."

"He's right," Hayami confirmed. "Runner has a communication device. I can't believe I missed it, I'm sorry."

"No worries, Hayami," Karma assured her. "We'll just have to rush."

"Roger that." Murumatsu ushered the students out shouting. "Hurry up everyone! Go! Go! Like, now! Let's get moving!" He, Itona, and Kirasaya held up the rear. That was their mistake.

A few minutes later, they were all gathered outside. "Is that everyone?" asked Chiba coming out of hiding, gun slung over his shoulder, and followed by Hayami.

"Where's Kirasaya-san?" Nagisa asked.

"She was right next to us. What—"

"Looking for this?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun duuuuunnnnn... 
> 
> Honorifics! No honorifics? Honorifics? No honorifics... hon-or-if-icssss??? (Ignore me)
> 
> Sorry about the cliffhanger, but new update next Friday, so you won't have to wait more than half a forever to know what happens. Leave me some comments, I love hearing from you!! Love y'all. 
> 
>  
> 
> <3 Raaor!


	8. Concession time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They tell Nagisa that Akemi will be freed, only when the assassination is complete. Nagisa reluctantly agrees, and Akemi is kept under close guard.

"Looking for this?" called a voice from the direction of the hideout. The group turned to see a man, holding Kirasaya fast, with her own katana pressed against her throat. People with guns aimed at the girl surrounded the pair. "Attack me, and my men shoot her. Try to take her, and I slice her throat. Do as we ask, and she will be spared."

"He's not gonna do _anything_ for you," Kirasaya said while trying to be as still as possible to avoid being killed, then she spoke directly to her teacher. "Don't Nagisa-sensei! I'm not worth it! Ninety five percent of the class isn't half bad. I'll figure something out, and if not, who cares about me anyway?" She wasn't serious, Nagisa could see it in her pained eyes. She was just a kid, and she didn't want to die.

"Nagisa-sensei isn't gonna _assassinate_ someone just to save Akemi-chan, is he?" Shirota asked Karma in a whisper.

"That idiot probably will," answered Karma, keeping his voice low as well. "After all, if he let a student die, what kind of teacher would he be?" 

"Fine!" Nagisa called back to the man. "What are your terms?"

"Firstly," the man tightened his grip on the sword. "Send away the others."

"You heard him!" shouted Karma to the assembled crowd, students and assassins alike. "Let's get out of here while this kind gentleman is giving us the chance." He lowered his voice and told Nagisa, "you'd better know what you're doing. I won't go far, so if you need me, give me a shout." Then they all left, albeit reluctantly.

There was ear-splitting silence as the group walked away, but as soon as they were out of earshot, Misono shattered the silence, as well as the eardrums of the people standing nearest him. 

"What was that‽!!!" he yelled. "Who are you people? Why do you have guns—" he gestured to the rifles carried by Chiba and Hayami—" And who were _those_ people? And why did they want Nagisa-sensei to assassinate someone? Why did we all get kidnapped? What's going on? And are we seriously going to let Nagisa-sensei go through with this‽" 

"Deep breath kid," Muramatsu said, patting him on the shoulder. "We're friends of your teacher. We came to rescue you from those guys, who are part of a major crime syndicate or something like that. I didn't get all the details.

"Anyway, Nagisa denied them at first, so they kidnapped you all as leverage, that's when he called us for help. Name's Muramatsu, this is Hayami, Chiba, Itona, and you probably recognize Kayano, and that's Karma." He introduced each of them in turn.

"Wait, so _you're_ Karma-san?" Misono looked at Karma in amazement.

"You know me?" Karma asked, curious. Had Nagisa mentioned the red-head to his class?  

"We heard you got kidnapped just like us, but you escaped." Karma's eyes narrowed in confusion, then he seemed to remember.

"Ah, yes." He waved it off. "I had forgotten about that."

"Back to the problem at hand, though," Shirota said, less star-struck than most of the class, having met him before. "Nagisa-sensei's about to accept a job _killing_ _someone_ to save Akemi-chan. We're not gonna let that happen, right?"

"If you're worried about Nagisa's safety, don't be," said Kayano sweetly. "He can handle himself. I'm more worried about this Akemi-chan girl. Will she be alright?"

"Actually Kayano, the kid's right." Karma stopped in his tracks, having reached the maximum distance at which he could still hear his beloved if he yelled for help. "Physically, Nagisa won't have a problem, but mentally... what will that do to him? He was just a kid before, but now he's being sent on a hard-hearted contract kill, and being blackmailed into no less. I don't even want to think about the stress he must be going through with his student's life on the line."

"I guess you're right," Kayano said with a frown. 

"So what do we do about it?" asked Misono. 

"If we rescue the girl, then Nagisa won't have any reason to carry out the mission," Karma figured, logically. "So we do what we did this time. Rescue the captive, and the enemy's plan will crumble.

"Nagisa will probably call in sick and get a sub for you kids tomorrow. Anyone interested in helping save your classmate and your teacher, meet me at Matsuraiken at five pm. That work Muramatsu." The chef nodded. "Alright, get going. I'm waiting for him, but you'd all better scram." 

The students nodded and dispersed, and Karma waited. He desperately wanted to go back and beat up every one of those bastards, but he knew there were too many, even for him, and they had weapons. So he waited impatiently for Nagisa to return. After what felt like forever, he finally saw Nagisa approaching, blue hair shining in the dim lamplight.

"What happened?" demanded Karma, as soon as Nagisa was close enough. "How's this gonna go down?"

"They gave me a photograph and an address." Nagisa kept his voice low as he approached Karma. "I'm doing reconnaissance starting tonight, and the actual assassination will take place in two days."

"That soon?" Karma's gaped at his boyfriend. 

"Yes. I don't want Kirasaya-san in that situation for any longer than she has to be." Karma understood where the bluenette was coming from, but that gave him and the others a very small time-frame to get the girl back before Nagisa executed his target. 

As soon as they reached their apartment, Nagisa changed into his most inconspicuous clothes, and left. Karma stayed up late that night, trying to come up with a plan to save the last student. It seemed like it was just one rescue after another recently, but if it kept his Nagisa from becoming a hardened killer, Karma didn't mind.

— 

"I'm not gunna let ya make the same mistakes again!" shouted the boss. "I want eyes on the girl twenty-four/seven until our guy is dead. You get too tired, radio in for a replacement. You hear a bunch o' people breaking in with guns again, you call for backup, and you don't leave her alone for a second. You understand, morons?"

"Yessir!"

"Good!" The boss nodded his approval. "Now get! I gots things to attend to."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this chapter drop a kudos. Or send a comment my way, I love hearing what you guys think! Love y’all. 
> 
> <3 Raaor!


	9. Reunion time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Nagisa goes to carry out the assassination, his friends and students carry out a plan to save Akemi before Nagisa is forced to do something he can't come back from. The escape is successful, and Nagisa returns to his class.

"I thought Karma-san said we'd have a substitute." Fuyu plucked the strings on his ukulele, tuning it.

"Y'all seem to keep forgetting this," Fumei pointed out as she worked on her laptop. "But Nagisa-sensei is a teacher- _in_ - _fucking_ - _training_ , remember. Technically we shoulda had a sub all goddamn year, but our 'actual' fucking teacher doesn't give shit." 

"Yeah, but won't they send someone once they realize our class is unsupervised?" asked Marihara.

"At best they'll send funckin' Hanji-san or some shit." Just then the door opened, and in walked Ms Hanji, the school's resident custodian/faculty assistant/exam administrator/substitute teacher. 

"Hello wonderful students of class 3-5!" Ms Hanji chirped, she didn't have any way of speaking besides chirping. The way she talked as well as her spiked up, bleached-blonde, punk haircut tended to remind people of a cockatoo. "You all know me, of course. Since your teacher in training, Mr. Shiota—"

"Nagisa-sensei," corrected about eight people at the same time.

"Alrighty," she shrugged, "he called in sick last night, sounded pretty nasty, and since we all forgot that Mr. Kenmura, that's your actual teacher, has a perfect lack of attendance record, we didn't plan a substitute, so I am here!" 

"Woo-hoo," Marihara deadpanned sarcastically. Silently, they were all anxious for their after-school meeting to determine the fate of their missing classmate who, for once, wasn't Kiya. Students shot worried glances toward Kirasaya's seat so often that Ms. Hanji took notice and asked about it, but they told her nothing. 

— 

_Weaknesses:_

_(1) Doesn't run very fast_

_(2) Avoids places with a lot of pedestrian traffic_

_(3) Allergic to shellfish_  

Nagisa had been following his target for nearly twenty hours straight, and his list of weaknesses was exactly three. He wasn't sure if that was good or bad. He had gathered the information fairly quickly, but unless he planned on chasing the guy down a backstreet and force-feeding him lobster, it wasn't very helpful. The guy was also paranoid as hell, and a pretty good martial artist, so this wasn't going to be that easy.

Nagisa would have liked to gather more information, but time was running short, and Kirasaya was probably scared out of her wits. It was time to make a plan. It was time to kill the target.

—

They were early, but that didn't matter. Fumei, Shirota, and Saishuu walked into Matsuraiken, ready to make their plans. Ready to save Kirasaya.

By the time five o'clock rolled around, a lot of the class was there, though a handful of students had opted out. Like Ippantekina's group, who were just jerks, and Mirikitani and Ken, who didn't think they'd be useful for much. The Ryouma twins were also missing; according to Shirota, who'd somehow managed to get the numbers of everyone in class (even Kiya, though as far as Fumei knew, they had never spoken), their parents weren't letting them come.

Finally, Karma arrived.  

"Is this everyone?" Karma asked, his brows furrowed. "We're pretty much on our own here. Chiba and Hayami shipped out early this morning, and Kayano had to leave as well for a shoot." 

"Plus they're probably gonna be expecting us this time," Asui pointed out, walking in late. "To sum up, we have more people, technically, but way less training, no weapons, and no element of surprise."

"Shirota-kun," Saishuu turned to his friend, "did you bring the things?"

"Yeah," Shirota responded. "That means we do have weapons, but I have to make sure to get them back to my brother before he notices they're gone, or we're all in trouble. Who here's a good shot?"

"I'm not even gonna ask," Karma sighed, "but we'll have a talk later." He called over his shoulder, "Murumatsu-kun, you in?"

"Yeah, I'm listening." Murumatsu responded, serving a bowl of noodles to a customer. 

With that, Karma explained the plan. He'd stayed up very late the previous night putting it together, and he revised it as the students told him things that might help. When finally the plan was done, they left. At five o'clock the next day, they were at the place where Kirasaya was being held. 

The priority here was stealth. If no one knew they were there, they would be met with no resistance. As soon as he saw an opportunity, Karma led a group of just a few students in through an open window, Murumatsu doing the same with a second group on the other side of the building, and they quietly snuck through the halls in search of Kirasaya.

—

Sundown: the day of the assassination. The target was heading down a backstreet alone. Nagisa had a knife strapped to each thigh. The instruction had been to make it look like a gang-hit to discourage others from yadda yadda yadda. Nagisa didn't really care why. That wasn't his job. His job was to make this gory. And not get caught.

Following the target silently keeping a watchful eye from the roof of the nearby buildings, Nagisa waited for the opportunity. As soon as the sun went down, Nagisa drew one of his knives, and descended on the man, prepared to be met with resistance.  

—

"I've got her!" Fumei's soft whisper came through the speaker of Karma's phone.

" _Got_ her or _found_ her? There's a difference," came Karma's reply. 

"Found her," answered Fumei. "I'm in the vents above a room on the—" she paused as if checking something— "East side of the building. She's tied to a chair, no locks, two guards playing some sort of card game. Ritsu, can you please show Karma where we are on the map." The AI's avatar nodded.

"Alright, I'm on my way," Karma said after a moment. "Kiya-san, Ushiwara-kun, I'm sending you the map, make your way there, and don't be seen. Everyone else get out as fast as possible without being caught. We'll meet at the park a couple blocks away to make sure everyone got out." Various whispered affirmations came through the speaker of Karma's phone as he headed toward the room Ritsu had indicated, keeping out of sight. He'd never been as good at stealth as he was at combat, and he nearly got caught a couple times, but he managed to make it to the door.

"So what now?" He heard an uncertain whisper from beside him and jumped; it was Ushiwara. He hadn't even seen the kid. "Kiya's up in the vents with Fumei-kun, the guards are still there." 

"We all enter, and we try to take down the guards in absolute silence while Kiya-san unties Kirasaya-chan," Karma explained.

"The door's locked," Ushiwara whispered, frowning. "I already checked before you got here." Karma thought for a moment, then knocked on the door. 

"Hey guys, I brought dinner, open up!" he called through the door. 

"Alright! I'm starving!" he heard one of the guards say as he approached. The door clicked and swung open and Karma knocked the guy out with a good solid punch to the head, knuckles popping as he did so.

At almost the same time, the vent opened and the two girls spilled out, Fumei dropping onto the shoulders of the other guard and attempting to strangle him into unconsciousness, while Kiya went straight to the bound girl and began untying her.

Then Fumei was tossed off of the man's shoulders. She hit the card table, but it only moved a few inches, and Fumei was virtually unharmed.

"You want to knock me out, you should send someone who weighs more that five kilograms." The guard snorted and reached for his communicator. 

Fumei shot toward him and kicked it out of his hand, then Ushiwara was behind him trying to put as much pressure as possible on the man's jugular to block blood flow some and slow him down. Finally, Karma roundhouse kicked the second guard, knocking him out.

"Got it." Kiya smirked. Her tongue flicked across her lip as the ropes fell away from Kirasaya. They heard a scraping noise, and turned to see Ushiwara pushing the card table several feet. 

"Dang Fumei-kun, you got flung at this thing and only moved it a few inches. How much _do_ you weigh, anyway?" Ushiwara raised an eyebrow at her.

"It's rude to ask a woman about her weight, damn moron," Fumei snapped. Then she went to a cabinet in the room and opened it, apparently looking for something. Then another, where she apparently found what she was looking for, Kirasaya's sword. "Here you are, Akemi." She tossed it to her recently unbound friend, who nodded her thanks.

"There's an exit at the end of the hall," informed Ritsu. "you should be able to make it if you go quickly."

"Well come on then kids," Karma ordered. "We're not out of the woods yet." 

The group was silent as could be until they got out of the door, then they full-on sprinted. They ran like their lives depended on it to the meeting place a few blocks away. It was twilight, and the students were all seated on benches, or swings, or just on the ground.

Murumatsu stood as they arrived. "If you've got yours, everyone's accounted for." 

"I've got them." Karma affirmed, sighing. "I'm going to call Nagisa now." He dialed his boyfriend's number, hoping against hope that the job wasn't already done. 

—

Nagisa's phone rang, and immediately he knew it was Karma. Had it been anyone else, the device would have remained silent. He held a knife to his target's throat, and the man was perfectly still, knowing one false move could result in his death.

"Sorry, I have to get this." Nagisa answered the call, tightening his grip in warning. "Hello."

"We've got her," Karma said. "You don't have to go through with this, she's safe." 

"Really?" Nagisa asked, relief filling his voice and staunching his bloodlust slightly.

"Yes, really," He could hear the smile in Karma's voice. "We're all waiting for you at the park on 7th street."

"I'll be there," Nagisa said, and hung up. He released the man with a huge sigh of relief. "Today's your lucky day." Nagisa told the man, smiling, but allowing his bloodlust to seep outward, freezing him in place. "I suggest you stop messing around with powerful people. Don't follow me, and don't try to find me again. Be grateful that you're leaving with your life. Maybe take up a less illegal job. Start a gym or something. Good luck."

With that, the blue haired assassin walked away, disappearing in the pitch black street. 

— 

"Karma?" Nagisa called uncertainly as he reached the park. He found the red-head, as well most of his students and Murumatsu, sitting by the jungle gym, just waiting for him, smiles on their faces. "Kirasaya-san, you're really—"

"Yup!" Kirasaya got up and walked toward him. "They really saved me."

"And you didn't—" Karma started.

"Nope." Nagisa smiled back at the assembled group. "You called just in time. Thank you all so much." After a lot of hugging and congratulations, they headed to their respective homes. Karma and Nagisa were the last to leave, walking back to their apartment hand in hand, ready to sleep for a week.


	10. Plant time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An ordinary day with an extraordinary assassination attempt has strange, unforeseen consequences, and only Fumei wonders how they are scientifically possible.

Finally, things were back to normal. Class 3-5 had had a weekend to get their thoughts in order, and Monday it was back to the regularly scheduled program. No one had yet addressed the elephant in the room that was Nagisa-sensei nearly completing an assassination, and it seemed likely that no one would, at least for a good, long while.

As well as they had handled it, the students were still reeling just a little, many hoping that they would soon forget the ordeal and move on with their lives. And moving on meant their regular routine of trying to assassinate their teacher.

In light of recent events, two of the students you'd least expect decided to take the initiative, Ushiwara and Satori, were ready to make their attempt. It's always the quiet ones, isn't it.

They decided to use poison. Ushiwara supplied snake venom, mixing it with a chemical agent that was supposed to nullify the effects, he then snuck it into Nagisa's thermos of tea while Satori distracted him, trusting the fragrance of the hot drink to mask the scent.

"Does that help, Satori-san?" Nagisa asked as he finished walking Satori through what she'd done wrong on her math homework.

"Yeah, I think I've got it now," Satori said in her soft voice. Her hot pink fingernails glinted as she wrote down the correct answer, and behind her glasses, her eyes glanced briefly to Ushiwara, who was just sitting back down in his seat. "Thanks Nagisa-sensei."

The whole class was quiet; any words were spoken in hushed whispers. They had all seen Ushiwara pour the harmless poison into Nagisa's tea, and they were waiting for the results.

But Nagisa had noticed the classes out of character volume, and it raised his suspicions. It had also made it easier for him the hear the slight creak of a chair being sat in on the other side of the room.

"It's no problem," Nagisa smiled at Satori as he stood up properly. "And you did an excellent job distracting me. I didn't notice your partner getting out of their seat at all. So who was it, and what did they do? Rig a trap? A bomb?" Nagisa turned in the direction he heard the squeak. "Was it you, Yatoni-kun?" The boy shook his head fervently.

"Uh, Nagisa-sensei," Satori called his attention back to her. "Nobody did anything. I think after the whole... er... _ordeal_... abduction and all, it'll probably be a while before _anyone_ makes another assassination attempt. Unless, I mean, maybe I'm the only one who feels that way." Her already soft voice turned into a mumble at the end, and she looked down, shifting awkwardly in her seat.

"I suppose you're right Satori-san," Nagisa sighed, "though I suppose I'm just a little bit disappointed. You're assassination attempts really liven up an ordinary school-day." With that, Nagisa returned to his desk. "Sorry for the interruption class, please continue with your worksheets, and don't hesitate to ask if you have a question."

The chatter resumed, if a bit muted, as they continued working, each trying not to stare at Nagisa's desk, and the 'murder weapon' that sat there. At length, Nagisa opened his thermos and lifted it to his mouth, but it turned out that the tea wasn't _quite_ strong enough to cover the scent of the venom after all.

Nagisa drew the thermos away from his face, and noticed that, in the light, the liquid was slightly discolored. "You actually poisoned my drink." Nagisa cracked a grin. "Not bad at all." After a quick glance around the room, he picked out two students with proud but disappointed expressions. "That was a great effort, Ushiwara-kun, Satori-san. You almost got me. Excellent job getting it into my tea without me noticing Ushiwara-kun, that was impressive. What did you use?"

"Er, just plain viper venom," Ushiwara said, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "I mixed it with something so that it wouldn't be lethal, in fact, it shouldn't have any effect at all. But I figured since everyone saw me put it there, they would back us up if you'd drunk it."

"That's not bad, though I'm still not going to drink it—" Nagisa poured the tea into the potted plant in one corner of the classroom—"just in case. Shame though, I was looking forward to that tea."

The class continued as normal, but by the end of the school day, something had happened that couldn't escape _anyone's_ notice. The once green shrub in the corner of the classroom had turned bright purple with ugly orange spots, and it had nearly doubled in size

Fumei had been staring at the plant in shock and horror since she'd first noticed the spots starting to appear during third period, but in the end it was Misono who decided to bring it up.

"So I guess it's a good thing Nagisa-sensei decided not to drink that tea after all, huh," he remarked.

"I don't know," Marihara shrugged, "I think it woulda been funny to see Nagisa-sensei three meters tall and covered in spots."

"That could've killed Nagisa-sensei for real..." Asui whispered.

"I don't know about that," Ushiwara muttered. "Aside from the strange coloration, the plant looks even healthier than it did before. Plus, plants and people don't always have the same reactions to things."

"Am I the only damn person here who doesn't think this should be fucking possible‽" Fumei interjected loudly. "Scientifically speaking, that plant should be dead or unchanged, this reaction is unnatural and frankly impossible, not to mention freaky as all hell."

"Nagisa-sensei, do you mind if I take the plant home?" Ushiwara asked, ignoring Fumei's comment. "I'd like to do some tests and see what exactly happened."

"Not at all, go right ahead," Nagisa agreed easily. "Let me know what your conclusions are." Ushiwara nodded, and heaved the plant up, wobbling out the door to the classroom with it. "Need some help with that?" Ushiwara nodded again, and with the two of them carrying it, they started out of the classroom.

"Seriously‽" Fumei called after them, as everyone else left as well, heading off to wherever it was they were going after school. "You're fucking kidding, right‽ That thing could be toxic! You're just gonna take a humongo, mutant-ass plant back to your house like it's nothing? You're parents are gonna be totally chill with something like this? Somehow I doubt that."

Ushiwara just shrugged and continued, with Nagisa's help, to carry the plant to the curb where he would wait for his ride to come pick him up. Fumei gave him a confused and mildly disgusted look before going her own way home, still utterly baffled by the whole ordeal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gah!!! I totally forgot to update last Friday!! So sorry! After this, I take a couple weeks’ hiatus, then I’ll start updating arc three. ((Arc three will begin updating on December 7th, stay tuned)) Thank for reading! Love y’all!
> 
> <3 Raaor!


End file.
